Pokeeds Kanto
by thefourthed
Summary: Read and Review. Join Ed,Edd,n Eddy and my Oc Joey with the kankers and the cul-de-sac kids on their journey through Kanto.
1. The Adventure Begins

Hey guys thefourthed herewith my first chapter. Hope you like it sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins

It was a normal day in the cul-de-sac for 3 boys but later on their lives would change.

These 3 boys were known as the Eds.

Eddy the self proclaimed leader of the Eds and is known for his short stature and loud voice. He wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe down the right side and wears blue jeans with a wallet chain sticking out.

Double D or Edd is the brains behind the Eds. He is medium sized and is easily recognized by his trade mark black ski hat. He wears a red shirt with purple shorts, red socks, and blue shorts. He is known for his high intelligent and lack of muscle.

Ed is the muscles of the Eds. He is known for his strength, lack of a chin, and his unibrow. He wears a red and white striped shirt under a green jacket with two white stripes on each sleeve and blue pants with black sneakers.

Soon their lives will change.

It was a sunny afternoon in the cul-de-sac and the Eds were making lemonade for their lemonade scam called Lemoned. The three were waiting for customers but no luck.

"Man where is everybody!" complained Eddy

"Be patient Eddy." says Double D

After about 10 minutes things are getting boring.

Then suddenly a moving truck shows up.

"Oh the new neighbor is here." Says Double D

"New neighbor?" says Eddy

"Yes our new neighbor is a scientist from Japan." Double D replies

"Boring." Eddy replies

Then a man comes out of the van to reveal himself.

The man appears to be in his 50's with white hair and tan skin. The man was wearing a red shirt under a lab coat and wearing brown pants.

"Hello kids my name is Professor Oak and I study Pokémon."Says Professor Oak but this confuses the Eds.

"Excuse me sir but what is a Pokémon" says Double D

The professor chuckles then says "Pokémon are mystical creatures. I came here to research and to spread the word of Pokémon." These interests the Eds

"I want one!" shouts Ed

"Well I do have some starters for you if you want them." says Oak

"We'll take them." Replies Eddy

"Ok but you must agree to leave your homes to go on Pokémon journeys for Gym Badges." Says professor Oak and the Eds agree that this is for the better.

"We agree." Says the Eds

"OK then I will now give you your Pokémon. " Says Professor Oak as he takes out three Pokeballs

They start picking and Eddy picks Bulbasaur a quadrupled dinosaur thing with an onion like plant on its back. Ed picks Charmander a bipedal orange lizard with a flame is on its tail. And Double D picks the last one available Squirtle a bipedal blue turtle with a shell. Once things were clear the Eds went on the plane to the Kanto.

Once they arrived they were awestruck.

"Amazing!" said Double D

"So where do we go Double D?" Says Ed

"Beats me Ed." Replies Double D

So for about an hour of getting lost they then meet Joey (My Oc).

"Hello my name is Joey." Says Joey

"Greetings I'm Eddward but you can call me Double D, this is Ed, and this is Eddy." Says Double D

"Hey so you are new trainers right?" says Joey

"Yeah what's it to ya?" says Eddy

"Well I have two Pokémon and I Just started so I was wondering if we could be friends and travel with each other." Says Joey

"Of course." Says Double D. Then they leave the airport.

When they get outside Double D trips on a rock and falls down to the forest and when he lands one of his Pokeballs Falls out of his pack and lands on an unsuspecting Weedle and it catches it.

"Hey I caught a Pokémon." Says Double D then sends it out to see it. The Weddle looks confused.

"Are you okay Double D." says Joey But then ten Beedrill come and attack the four.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** screams the four.

"Wait let's use our Pokémon." Says Double D as he sends out Squirtle and Weedle.

"GO Bulbasaur!" said Eddy

"GO Squirtle!" shouted Joey

"Come on out Charmander!" said Ed

When all the Pokemon came out they started fighting Weedle was using poison sting, Double D's and Joey's Squirtles used Bubble and Water Gun, Charmander was using Ember, And Bulbasaur was using Vine Whip. When the battle ended the four won.

"Let's stay on the road this time." Says Double D the others agreed.

And so began a great adventure.

Meanwhile back at the cul-de-sac. "SO that's the rundown." said Kevin to the other kids.

"I say we go on an adventure." Says Jonny and the rest agrees

"Soon we will beat the dorks." Said Kevin

Outside the Kankers heard everything and smiled evilly.

Stats:

Ed: Pokemon

Charmander Level: 6

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

Double D: Pokemon

Squirtle Level: 6

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble

Weedle Level: 3

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot

Eddy: Pokémon

Bulbasaur: Level: 6

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip

Joey: Pokémon

Squirtle Level: 6

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun

Rattata Level: 4

Moves: Tackle, Iron Tail

Well that ends my first chapter. Like I said Please comment and review. Bye Oh and sorry for it being short this is my first fanfic. Next chapter Ed and Eddy go hunting for Pokemon while Joey and Double D battle. And if you are wondering why Rattata knows Iron Tail it learned it and I wanted it to have a cool move.


	2. The Pokemon Hunt

A/N: Pokemon and Ed Edd n Eddy belong to their respective owners

Chapter 2: Pokémon Hunt

It took the Eds and Joey one hour to reach Viridian City which looked like a normal city. There were many houses on the way to the Pokémon center that look the same. The houses had a white base and a purple roof. The Pokémon center is a large dome shaped building with a giant poke ball sign. The trio entered the Pokémon Center.

"Thank goodness we found a place where we can heal our Pokémon." Said Double D as he was panting heavily as he enters the Pokémon Center.

"You know we should really heal our Pokémon." Said Joey

When the four of them entered the Pokémon Center they found a nurse in a white and pink uniform with BIG pink hair. When Ed and Eddy saw her they laughed for 5 minutes.

'HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." Laughed Ed and Eddy

"May I help you." Said Nurse joy as she forgot the insulting laugh.

"We would like to replenish the power of our Pokémon." Said Ed and the nurse asked for the pokeballs. But when they handed their Pokeballs Eddy noticed that that Double D and Joey have two Pokémon while him and Ed have one Pokémon

"Hey why do you have two Pokémon while I and Ed have one?" Shouted Eddy angrily

"Well Joey caught his other Pokémon before we met him and I accidentally caught Weedle." Replied Double D

"Then we will hunt down one more Pokémon!" said Eddy

"Then I will recommend Route 3 it is a good place to start hunting for Pokémon." Recommended Double D

"Enjoy hunting guys." Said Joey as he gets his Pokeballs and puts them in his pocket

"We will." Said Eddy as he and Ed grab their Pokeballs and put them in their pockets and then left.

Route 3- Ed and Eddy

The two are now walking through Route 3 where they just failed to catch a caterpie and a krabby because they forgot how to catch Pokémon.

"Great how are we going to find more Pokémon." Says Eddy angrily but he did not know that their new Pokémon are lurking around.

Pokémon Center- Double D and Joey

It was ten minutes since Eddy and Ed left to go Pokémon hunting and something was strange. There was a rustling going on in the bushes outside.

"What is that noise." Replied Joey from the sound

"I do not know but we have been hearing them for three days now but we do not know." Said Nurse Joy. So the three went to investigate. When the three went outside they saw a Nidoran Girl injured.

"Oh my that Nidoran girl needs help." Says Nurse Joy shocked

After a half hour of the Pokémon in the emergency room the Nidoran girl is fully healed.

"Yes." Says the two. After ten more minutes they are bored

"Hey Double D what do we do now." Says Joey bored but unknown to them Nurse Joy was near them.

"Why not have a Pokémon battle." Replies Nurse Joy

"Okay then let's have a Double Battle." Says Double D which Joey replies

Five minutes later the two are at the battle field with their Pokémon ready.

"Go Squirtle and Rattata." Joey said as he sent out his Pokémon.

"Come out Weedle and Squirtle." Double D said as he sent out his Pokémon.

"Okay begin." Said Nurse Joy as she waved the two flags but unknown to them the Nidoran girl was watching.

"Squirtle spin and use Water Gun Rattata Protect and then Quick attack." Said Joey. As soon as he said the commands they reacted when Squirtle started to spin and release a stream of water and Rattata protected himself with an energy barrier. The attack hit Weedle and Double D's Squirtle but did not hit Rattata. Then Rattata quickly charged at Weedle and it hit him via Quick Attack.

"We will have to go on the offensive Weedle and Squirtle use Poison sting and Bubble." Commanded Double D. And they listened where Weedle shot purple glowing Needles at Rattata and Squirtle shot a small flurry of bubbles which hit both targets.

"We need to counter Rattata Squirtle twin Tackle." Shouted Joey as the two charged at the two Pokémon.

"Counter with string shot and then Bubble." Double D shouted as Weedle shot a sticky white string at the two which wrapped them up and then Squirtle used Bubble which did heavy damage to the two of them.

"Try Iron Tail Rattata and Squirtle Water Gun." Said Joey as Rattata charged at Weedle as his tail glows ready to attack but Double D's Squirtle takes both attacks which knocks it out.

"No Squirtle!" Double D cried but as soon as he did Weedle glowed a bright white light and transformed into Kakuna.

"Amazing." said Double D when the two Pokémon charged at Kakuna but it hardened itself via Iron Defense and they collided.

"Grrr." Grunted Joey as the two Pokémon charged at Kakuna with tackle.

"Kakuna use Poison Sting." Commanded Double D as it used poison sting on the two and knocked them out.

"Rattata and Squirtle are unable to battle the winner is Double D." Nurse Joy said but when she said that the Nidoran Girl from earlier came to Double D.

"What do you want little one." Double D replied. The Pokémon jumped up and down.

"I think it want you to capture her." Said Joey

"Okay then." Double D said as he caught it. It wobbled a few times and it was caught.

"I caught a Nidoran girl." Cheered Double D.

And after that they waited.

Route 3: Ed and Eddy

The two were in a tough battle between a Mankey and Pidgey. Charmander and Bulbasaur were worn out and tired. The Mankey and the Pidgey were also tired and worn out.

"Bulbasaur use leech seed. Charmander use Smokescreen." Said the two Eds as Charmander releases a fog from his mouth and Bulbasaur shoots two seed that absorbed the energy of the two wild Pokémon.

When the two were defeated the two caught them.

"I got a Mankey." Screamed Ed

"Great I got a bird." Said Eddy sarcastically. After that the two went to the Pokémon Center.

Pokémon Center: The Four of Them

When the Eds showed their Pokémon they were all exited about their new friends.

"So where do we go now said Joey.

"I heard that the first Gym for Pokémon battling in the Gym Challenge is in Pewter city. So I say that we take it." Said Double D and the others agree.

After that they head off to Pewter City while at the cul-de-sac the Kids and the Kankers get their first Pokémon.

Stats:

Ed: Pokémon

1. Charmander

Level: 9

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Mankey

Level: 6

Moves: Covet, Low Kick, Scratch, Growl

Double D: Pokémon

1. Squirtle

Level: 9

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun

2. Kakuna

Level: 7

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Iron Defense

3. Nidoran Girl:

Level: 7

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Tail Whip, Poison Sting

Eddy: Pokémon

1. Bulbasaur:

Level: 9

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Leech Seed

2. Pidgey

Level: 6

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Gust

Joey: Pokémon

Squirtle Level: 9

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Harden

Rattata Level: 6

Moves: Tackle, Iron Tail, Protect, Quick attack

Preview:

Double D: Wait when did we start these previews.

Eddy: Since now.

Ed: Let me tell them.

Joey: Look I will tell them. Next chapter the Kids and the Kankers start their journey in The Second Adventure Begins.

Ed: KANKERS!

Joey: Will you not break my eardrums Ed.

Great chapter right just so you know I will not describe the Pokémon. And If you Want you can Give me Ideas to Which Pokémon everybody gets. There are a few rules.

They can only be from Kanto

Only six Pokémon each person

You can also send me oc's by comment or review remember 3 Pokémon each.


	3. The Other Adventure Begins

**Okay people the next chapter is here you get to see the kids and Kankers begin their adventures begin**

**Ed Edd n Eddy and Pokémon belong to their respective owners.**

Though the Eds already started their journey nine other kids will start their journeys. Their names are Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah, May, Marie, and Lee.

Kevin is the jock of the cul-de-sac and has a bitter rivalry with Eddy. He wears a green shirt with black pants and shoes with a red cap. He is almost always seen with his bike but he did not bring it. His starter is a Machop.

Nazz is the pretty girl of the cul-de-sac. She wears a white tank top over a black T-shirt with purple shorts and has blonde hair. Most of the boys like her. Her starter is an Oddish.

Rolf is the foreigner of the cul-de-sac. He has blue hair and wears blur jeans and a yellow shirt with a red stripe across it. He has his own animal farm. His starter is a Geodude.

Jimmy is the crybaby of the cul-de-sac. He has big fluffy hair and wears white pants and a blue shirt. He wears a giant retainer. His starter is an Eevee.

Sarah is the loud mouth of the cul-de-sac. She has orange hair with a pink tank top and blue jeans. She is the sister of Ed. Her starter is also an Eevee.

Jonny is the loner of the cul-de-sac. He is bald and wears a white shirt with blue jeans. He always carries his best friend Plank with him. His starter is a Cubone.

The Kanker Sisters are 3 girls, May, Lee, and Marie that live in the trailer park. They are in love with the Eds. Their starters Pokémon are Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing.

**Kanto Airlines- Gang and Kankers**

The gang was relaxing in commons class and the Kankers are in disguise.

"So Kevin why did you agree to this." Asked Nazz

"Because I want to beat the dorks by getting 8 gym badges." Kevin replied which upset Nazz

"Kevin you need to stop with this obsession of beating the Eds." Said Nazz

"Okay then." Said Kevin and they all went to sleep.

Viridian city- Eds and Joey

It was morning and the four were ready to leave for Pewter City.

"Well let's get going guys." Said Joey as the four leave.

"Wait are we minor characters in this episode?" said Eddy

"Yes because everybody else starts their journey." Replied Ed

"Great we don't have the spotlight." Said Eddy as they entered the forest but as they did an entire Beedrill swarm attacked them

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH**"Screamed the four as they ran away deeper in the forest.

**Kanto Airport- Cul-De-Sac Gang**

When the plane landed everybody got out but unknown to them the Kanker sisters got out without being noticed.

"So now that we are here we should split up." Says Kevin

"I think we should go together." Sarah said as she held Jimmy

"Okay then I, Nazz, and Rolf will be a group." Kevin said as they agreed

"I will go alone." Said Jonny as every body got lost for an hour and then exited but lucky for them there were other people having bigger troubles.

Viridian Forest- Eds and Joey

It was a heated battle because there were ways more Beedrill than there first encounter. Though there are many Beedrill defeated there are still more to come.

"Kakuna and Nidoran Girl double Poison Sting." Commanded Double D as the two fired the deadly needles at them and shot a few down.

"Mankey Scratch." Said Ed as Mankey charged at one and scratched it

"Pidgey use Gust." Said Eddy as Pidgey blew a strong wind that blew all the Beedrill away.

"Well let's hurry before more come." Said Joey as the four quickly walk down the road but soon they will meet a tough opponent for Eddy.

**Route 1- Kevin, Rolf and, Nazz**

It was five minutes since the six separated and the three were walking down Route one until they saw a rustling in the bushes.

"Hey a Pokémon." Said Kevin as he readied a pokeball

When the bushes rustled again Kevin threw the Pokeball at the bushes and it caught the Pokémon.

"Yes I caught a Pokémon!" screamed Kevin "Now let's see what this is." Said Kevin as he threw the ball and out came a Caterpie.

"That's it. I'm getting rid of it." Said Kevin

"Kevin that is your first Pokémon just because it looks weak does not mean you should throw it away." Replied Nazz to Kevin's comment

"Fine I will keep it." Said Kevin as he returned it to its Pokeball. And then the three walked to Viridian City. At least they are not fighting an annoying trainer.

**Viridian Forest- Eds and Joey**

It was ten minutes since the four defeated the Beedrill and things were going fine until they met an annoying trainer.

"Hey you four!" screamed an unknown trainer

"Us?" said Double D

"Yeah you four. My name is Zora and I want to battle someone so I will fight the short one." Zora said

"Hey. Just for that I will battle you." Said Eddy

"OK then it will be a two on two battle." Said Zora as he readied a Pokeball.

"Then I will be the referee." said Double D

"Begin."

**Route 1-Jonny**

Jonny was fighting a wild Paras with Cubone but he was struggling with it because it was poisoned.

"Come on Cubone use Bone club." Jonny said as Cubone hit the Paras with its bone which knocked it out.

"OK Plank let's catch it." Jonny said as he caught the Paras.

"Alright we caught a Paras!" screamed Jonny as he returned Cubone. Then the two walk down the path to Viridian City.

Viridian Forest-Eds and Joey

"GO Pidgey." Said Eddy as he sent out Pidgey

"Please go Bulbasaur." Said Zora

"Okay Pidgey use wing attack." Said Eddy as Pidgey attacked Bulbasaur with its glowing wings which knocked it out in a few hits.

"Hey Bulbasaur was tougher than that."

"You see we all fought a Beedrill swarm." Said Joey

"Well my Growlith is tougher than that, go Growlith." Said Zora as he sent it out

"Pidgey use gust then wing attack." Ordered Eddy when Pidgey attacked using both attacks but Growlith survived them

"Use ember."Commanded Zora as Growlith shot embers at Pidgey but it dodged it

"End it with Tackle." Eddy said and Pidgey ended it.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle the winner is Eddy." Said Double D as Eddy cheered for himself while Ed hoisted him up.

"That's it when we next meet you are done for."Said Zora as he ran off while the others went down the path.

**Pallet Town- Sarah and Jimmy**

The two were at Ash's house because they were looking for a place to stay and to practice for the Viridian Contest.

"Eevee use swift." said the two as their Eevee fired multiple stars around. When they collided they gave sparkles.

"Good work kids." Said Delia Ketchum as she watched the two practices.

"Thank you for the complement Mrs. Ketchum." Said Sarah

"It is starting to get late so we should be hitting the hay." Said Mrs. Ketchum as the three went inside to eat dinner.

Viridian Forest- Eds and Joey

The three were walking down the road after the battle with Zora and they were lost.

"Double D what is the closest city now." Said Joey as Double D checked his map

"Pewter city which is also the location of the gym and the Pewter City Contest." Said Double D as he smiled for the Contest for they do not know back in Viridian City he got a contest pass and a Ribbon case.

"Double D we are in the Gym battles not the Contests." Said Eddy

"We must seek refuge." Shouted Ed which meant that they should camp for the night and they did.

**Route 1-Kankers**

When the three were sure that the others were gone they took off their disguises.

"Alright let's go girls." Said Lee as she readied a Meowth balloon like Team Rocket

"Hey sis we should recite the Motto." Said Marie

"Let's do it." Said Lee as they recited it

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Lee."

"Marie."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Yeah that's right." Said May

"OK let's go to pewter city."Said Lee as they head off in the balloon

**Preview**

Double D: Ok I am starting to get the hang of this so any way next chapter we battle the Pewter city Gym and stay at a hotel in the Rocky Battle.

Eddy: wait why are we at a Hotel.

Joey: I am pretty sure you will explain Double D

Double D: yes well-

Ed: I AM A ZOMBIE AND I WILL CAUSE MALICE WITH A SHOEHORN. And Ed broke the mic.

Stats:

**Ed: Pokémon**

1. Charmander

Level: 11

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Mankey

Level: 8

Moves: Covet, Low Kick, Scratch, Karate Chop

**Double D: Pokémon**

1. Squirtle

Level: 10

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun

2. Kakuna

Level: 9

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Iron Defense

3. Nidoran Girl:

Level: 9

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Tail Whip, Poison Sting

**Eddy: Pokémon**

1. Bulbasaur:

Level: 12

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder

2. Pidgey

Level: 7

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Gust, Wing Attack

**Joey: Pokemon**

Squirtle Level: 11

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Harden

Rattata Level: 9

Moves: Double Team, Iron Tail, Protect, Quick attack

**Kevin: Pokemon**

Machop Level: 5

Moves: Low Kick, Leer, Karate Chop

Caterpie Level: 3

Moves: Tackle, String shot

**Nazz: Pokemon**

Oddish Level: 5

Moves: Absorb, Sweet Scent

**Rolf: Pokemon**

Geodude Level: 5

Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl

**Jonny: Pokemon**

Cubone Level: 6

Moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club

Paras Level: 3

Moves: Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder

**Jimmy: Pokemon**

Eevee Level: 6

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Swift

**Sarah: Pokemon**

Eevee Level: 6

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Swift

**Lee: Pokemon**

Ekans Level: 5

Moves: Poison Sting, Wrap

**Marie: Pokemon**

Koffing Level: 5

Moves: Tackle, Sludge, Poison Gas

**May: Pokemon**

Meowth Level: 5

Moves: Scratch, Growl

OK as you Know Lee is Jesse, Marie is James' and May is meowth. So anyways the fanfic will follow the anime from during Ash's Unova journey. Oh and Paoace12 my favorite author stopped updating so reach out to him so he can update and do not forget to send me Ocs. Just so you remember. 3 Pokemon a person and do not ask for them to be main characters.


	4. The Rocky Battle

Hello people it is time for the Eds first gym battle and the first contest.

Chapter 4: The Rocky Battle

It was only a few minutes and the four were now in Pewter City a beautiful city with a Museum, a Contest hall, and the gym.

"Alright let's fight the gym." Proclaimed Eddy as he head off but was stopped by Double D

"How about we at least go sightsee places like the Museum." Said Double D

"Fine but only if it will have you challenge the gym." Said Eddy as the four travels around the museum but was a bore to Eddy as they walked through but something caught there eye. A fossil exhibit.

"Wow cool rocks." Said Ed

"Those are fossils Ed and it says here they can be restored." Said Joey which exited Double D

"Amazing how we can now restore fossils now and-"said Double D but was interrupted by Eddy

"Let's go already." Said Eddy

"Actually I need to train." Said Joey

"So do I" said Double D

"Fine but we will come for you when we are done." Said Eddy as he and Ed head for the gym.

"I will train in viridian forest." Said Double D

"And I will go to the Pokémon Center." Said Joey and the two head off.

**Viridian Forest-Double D**

Double D has finished an obstacle course for his Pokémon which consists of swinging logs, hurdles and cans at the end for target practice. Double D sent out Squirtle, Kakuna, and Nidoran Girl

"Okay you three this course will prove which 2 Pokémon will face Forrest the younger sibling of the former gym leader Brock. First you will jump through these hurdles to test your jumping ability. Then run through the logs for your dodging ability. And you will shot the cans. The best two will fight Forrest. Now go." Double D said as the 3 ran or "hopped" for Kakuna jump through the course.

At the hurdles Squirtle and Nidoran Girl were struggling at first but Kakuna was jumping over them because he always hops. At the logs all three were doing well with Kakuna hopping over the logs, and Squirtle and Nidoran Girl were carefully dodging the logs. When the three were at the cans Nidoran Girl knew Double Kick and When Kakuna arrived at the cans he started to glow white.

"My word Kakuna is evolving again." Double D said as Kakuna started to turn into a giant bee with big stingers.

"Beedrill" shouted Double D's new Beedrill

"Amazing I have a Beedrill, Now to try your new move Pin Missile." Said Double D as Beedrill's stingers glowed white and fired a lot of needles at the cans.

"Amazing I have seen enough Squirtle and Beedrill you win, sorry Nidoran." Double D said as Squirtle and Beedrill were happy but Nidoran girl was sad

"Do not worry you will have your chance next time. I wonder what Joey is doing?" wondered Double D as he returned his Pokémon

**Pokémon Center- Joey**

Joey had a different way of training his Pokémon. By having his two Pokémon battle. His two Pokémon were weakened but can still fight.

"Squirtle use Aqua Jet while Rattata use Double team." Said Joey as Squirtle surrounded himself in Water and charged at Rattata but it multiplied itself via Double Team but Squirtle hit the real deal and it knocked it out.

"Okay you two return now." Said Joey as he returned the two Pokémon to their pokeballs but then Ed and Eddy came in with their Boulder Badge which was a gray octagon.

"Hey Ed and Eddy did you finish?" asked Joey

"Yeah and now you go battle." Said Ed

"Okay okay I will go." Said Joey as the three head off.

**Viridian City Contest Hall- Cul-De-Sac Kids**

"Hey when did you get here?" Kevin said as he saw Jimmy, Jonny, and Sarah

"When you got here duh."Said Sarah

"Look how about we skip the welcomes and sign up." Said Nazz as she Jimmy and Sarah signed up.

After that every body took their seats and waited. Then the lights dimmed on a spotlight and out came Marion.

"Welcome to the Viridian Pokémon contest I'm Marion and today we will have our contestants shine. And now our first contestant Jimmy." Marion said as Jimmy came out with a Pokeball.

"Let's see what fluffy's got." said Kevin

"Go Pikachu." Said Jimmy which shocked Kevin

"When did he get that?" Said Kevin but was ignored

"Pikachu Quick attack while you use Thundershock." Jimmy said as Pikachu ran at high speeds while releasing electricity dazzling everybody

"Amazing and the judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the Viridian city Nurse Joy." Marion said as the three gave him a perfect score.

"Amazing now for Nazz our next contestant." Marion said as Nazz came out

"Go Oddish." Said Nazz as she sent out Oddish

"Use sweet scent while spinning." Commanded Nazz then Oddish spun while emitting a sweet scent

"Now use absorb on this apple." Nazz said as she threw an apple In the air whose energy was absorbed by Oddish

"Impressive and the judges say a 21." Marion said

"Now for Sarah." Marion said as Sarah came out

"Go Eevee." Sarah said as Eevee came out

"Spin and use swift." Said Sarah as Eevee spun while shooting many stars that ricochet off each other.

"Amazing now the Judges say a 24. Now the rest." Said Marion as the rest preformed.

"Now to Decide on who goes to the next round." Said Marion as the 8 showed up and Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah passed.

"Now for round 2 for the first battle it is Nazz vs. Sarah." Marion said as the two got ready.

"And begin." Marion said as the two sent out their Pokémon.

**Pewter Gym-Eds and Joey**

"I'm here." Said Double D as he entered the gym

"Well we were going to get you." Said Joey

"Is he here yet." Said the Gym leader Forrest who was bored

"Yes and now I can Battle." Said Double D

"Good." Said Brock who was the referee.

"Hello I assume you are Brock." Said Double D

"Yes I retired because I want to be a Pokémon Doctor, but anyway the two trainers will have 2 Pokémon each let the battle begin." Said Brock as he waved the flags

"Go Squirtle." Said Double D as he sent out Squirtle

"Go Geodude." Said Forrest as he sent out Geodude

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin and then Water Gun." Said Double D as Squirtle hid in his shell and spun rapidly at Geodude and then used Water Gun which easily knocked out Geodude

"Geodude is unable to battle." Brock said

"What the. Guess I will have to use the heavy artillery go Onix." Said Forrest as his Onix came out and scared Double D

"Onix Bind." Said Forrest as Onix wrapped around Squirtle

"Squirtle returns go Beedrill." Double D said as Beedrill came out

"Double D's cocoon evolved into a bee." Ed said

"No Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill." Joey said

"Use Pin Missile." Double D said as Beedrill used the move which hit Onix

"Now Fury Attack and do not stop." Double D said as Beedrill kept striking Onix until it fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle Double D wins." Brock said as the four cheered

"Well done Double D here is the Boulder Badge." Forrest said as he handed Double D received the Badge

"Nice now where are we going to stay?" Joey said

"I hear there is a hotel nearby so we should rest for tomorrow." Double D said as the four went off.

**Viridian City Contest- Cul-de-sac Kids**

"Now is the time to wrap up this contest with our finalists Jimmy and Nazz." Marion said as the two got in their positions

"And begin." Said Marion

"Go Oddish." Said Nazz as she sent out Oddish

"Come on Eevee." Said Jimmy as he sent out Eevee

"Oddish Acid." Nazz said as Oddish released a spray of acid at Eevee

"Eevee use Double Team." Commanded Jimmy as Eevee made copies of himself

"Now surround with Quick attack and then Swift." Said Jimmy as Eevee and his clones quickly ran around Oddish and released many stars at Oddish which did great damage.

"Oddish use absorb." Said Nazz as Oddish used the move on all the copies and it hit the real deal

"Now use Sand attack." Commanded Jimmy as Eevee kicked sand into Oddish's face

"Try Acid." Said Nazz as Oddish missed the attack.

"End it with swift." Said Jimmy as Eevee hurled the stars which knocked Oddish out.

"The winner is Jimmy since we were almost out of time." Said Marion as the crowd cheered

"Here is your reward the Viridian Ribbon." Said Mr. Sukizo as he handed the ribbon to Jimmy.

"Thank you and I hope we see you at the Pewter city Contest." Marion said as the crowd left.

"Ok so we will all head to Pewter city." Said Sarah

"I can not wait till the next one and Plan want to know if the Eds will participate." Said Jonny

"Please those dorks will never enter and besides there probably in the next city." Said Kevin

"You maybe right but you will never know." Said Nazz

"Rolf would like to see the Ed boys." Said Rolf

"Ok then let's go." Said Kevin as the rest left

**Viridian Skies-Kankers**

"Well we are near Pewter city girls." Said Lee

"What is our mission again?" said May

"We are supposed to catch strong Pokémon and we can go any where in the reigon" said Marie

"Yeah and we are going to steal from the Pokémon Contest there." Said Lee

"Maybe our boyfriends will be their." Said May

"Yeah I can't wait to see Eddy." said Lee

"Now onward to Pokémon and our boyfriends." Marie said as the three laughed evily as they went to the City even though they will lose to the Kids, Eds, and Joey.

Preview:

Double D: Next chapter the Kanker attack

Ed and Eddy: KAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNKKKKKKEEE EEERRRRRRSSSSSS.

Joey: Why do my ears suffer.

Double D: sorry.

Stats:

**Ed: Pokémon**

1. Charmander

Level: 13

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Mankey

Level: 8

Moves: Double Team, Low Kick, Scratch, Karate Chop

**Double D: Pokémon**

1. Squirtle

Level: 10

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Water Gun

2. Beedrill

Level: 11

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Pin Missile, Fury Attack

3. Nidoran Girl:

Level: 10

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Double Kick, Poison Sting

**Eddy: Pokémon**

1. Bulbasaur:

Level: 14

Moves: Tackle, Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder

2. Pidgey

Level: 7

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Gust, Wing Attack

**Joey: Pokemon**

Squirtle Level: 11

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Aqua Jet

Rattata Level: 9

Moves: Double Team, Iron Tail, Protect, Quick attack

**Kevin: Pokemon**

Machop Level: 7

Moves: Low Kick, Leer, Karate Chop, Focus energy

Caterpie Level: 5

Moves: Tackle, String shot

**Nazz: Pokemon**

Oddish Level: 9

Moves: Absorb, Sweet Scent, Acid

**Rolf: Pokemon**

Geodude Level: 5

Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock throw

**Jonny: Pokemon**

Cubone Level: 10

Moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt

Paras Level: 7

Moves: Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder

**Jimmy: Pokemon**

Eevee Level: 10

Moves: Double Team, Sand Attack, Swift, Quick Attack

Pikachu Level: 6

Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Protect

**Sarah: Pokemon**

Eevee Level: 7

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Swift, Hidden Power

**Lee: Pokemon**

Ekans Level: 5

Moves: Poison Sting, Wrap

**Marie: Pokemon**

Koffing Level: 5

Moves: Tackle, Sludge, Poison Gas

**May: Pokemon**

Meowth Level: 5

Moves: Scratch, Growl

Well people that is the first contest and gym battle. Read the previous two about the Oc's. And Good news Paoace12 will update later. Goodbye.


	5. The Kanker Attack

Okay the Kanker attack and the next Contest.

Chapter 5: The Kanker Attack

It was morning in Pewter City and the Eds and Joey were ready to leave.

"So Double D where is the next gym." Said Joey

"I heard it is in Cerulean City." Said Double D

"Well that is where we are going after here Dorks." Said an familiar voice

"Kevin." Said the Eds

"Dorks?" Said Joey confused

"Yeah like you." Said Kevin

"Hey." Argued Joey

"Kevin he is a friend of them don't be mean to him." Said Nazz as she scolded him

"Fine but you are now my enemy." Said Kevin

"Yeah well at least we have a badge and you do not." Said Joey

"Well we just started and after the contest." Said Kevin

"Contest?" said the Eds

"A contest is when a Coordinator shows the beauty of their Pokémon." Said Joey

"We should watch it," said Double D

"Do we have to?" whined Eddy

"Yes." said Double D

**Later**

"Where is Double D?" asked Joey

"Maybe he got attacked by Mole Mutants." said Ed

"You know maybe he is in the contest and you would not approve." Said Joey

"Please I would say Yes." Said Eddy

"Well let us see." said Rolf

"Welcome to the Pewter City Pokémon Contest. I am your Host Marion and we can now see our Contest." Said Marion

"Now our first contender Double D." said Marion as Double D came out.

"Go Squirtle." Said Double D as he sent out Squirtle

"Rapid spin and Water Gun." Double D commanded as Squirtle caused a dazzling show of water

"Now our judges say 20. Now to the next one Nazz." Said Marion as Nazz came out.

"Go Oddish." Nazz said as Oddish came out

"Use a mix of Sweet scent and Sleep powder." Said Nazz as Oddish conjured a sleepy powder and a sweet aroma.

"And the judges say a 27, up next Jimmy." Said Marion as Jimmy came out.

"Go Eevee." Shouted Jimmy as Eevee came out.

"Use Double Team said Jimmy as Eevee multiplied.

"Now use swift." Said Jimmy as Eevee shot many stars which made sparkles. But Eevee the summoned an unknown power and shot it via Hidden Power.

"Wow a 29 from the judges and now Sarah." Marion said as Sarah came out.

Go Eevee." Sarah said as Eevee came out

Use Double Team and then a combo of swift and Hidden Power." Shouted Sarah as Eevee multiplied itself and used the two moves

"Now use iron tail." Said Sarah as the Eevee's hit the moves which caused a sparkling collision

"Amazing and now the judges say a 30 now for the rest." Marion announced as the rest showed their performances.

"Now we list the contestants to round 2 and here they are." Marion said as the final * show up on the screen and Double D, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah passed

"And now for round 2 where the first battle will be Jimmy vs. Double D." Marion said as the two got ready.

"Begin." Said Marion as the two sent out their Pokémon

"Go Nidoran Girl." Said Double D as Nidoran Girl came out

"Go Pikachu." Said Jimmy as Pikachu came out

"Nidoran use Poison Sting." Commanded Double D as Nidoran shot the needles at Pikachu.

"Dodge with Quick Attack." Said Jimmy as Pikachu dodged the attack at high speeds and came at Nidoran.

"Counter with an upwards Double Kick." shouted Double D as Nidoran Kicked upward which hit Pikachu twice and sent him flying.

"Oh no use thunder shock." Commanded Jimmy as Pikachu released the electricity at Nidoran

"Counter with poison sting." Said Double D as Nidoran used Poison sting which collided with thunder shock and exploded when the buzzer rang

"That time and the winner is with the most points Double D." said Marion as many people cheered for Double D except Kevin

"Way to go Sock head." Cheered Eddy

"Congratulation head in sock ed boy." Clapped Rolf

"Yep go you." shouted Ed

"Don't worry Jimmy I will avenge you." Said Sarah

"Now for the next battle Nazz vs. Sarah." Said Marion as the two got ready

"Begin." Said Marion as the two sent out their Pokémon

"Go Jigglypuff!" said Nazz as she sent out her new Pokémon.

'Where did she get that." Said Joey confused

"She caught in the Viridian Forest Duh." Said Kevin which annoyed Joey

"Go Doduo." Said Sarah as she showed her new Pokémon

"Let me guess on the way here." Said Joey to Jimmy

"Yep." Said Jimmy

"Jigglypuff use Pound." Commanded Nazz as Jigglypuff charged at Doduo and pounded it

"Retaliate with Rage." Said Sarah as Doduo got angry and mercilessly attacked it which caused major damage.

"Use Sing." Said Nazz as Jigglypuff sang a lullaby which did nothing.

"Doduo has Early Bird so it can not sleep and use Peck." Said Sarah as Doduo pecked Jigglypuff which almost knocked it out

"Try and use Pound." Said Nazz as Jigglypuff tried to pound but failed

"End it with Quick attack." Said Sarah as Doduo attacked Jigglypuff which knocked it out.

"The winner is Sarah." Marion said as the crowd cheered for her

"Go Sarah." Cheered Jimmy

"Go Baby Sister." Cheered Ed

"And now the next battle." Marion said as there were many other random battles

"Now for out final Battle Sarah vs. Double D. Get ready and Begin." Said Marion as the two brought out their Pokémon

"Doduo Peck." Said Sarah as Doduo tried to attack Nidoran Girl but missed

"Use Poison sting." Commanded Double D as Nidoran shot needles at Doduo which hit it and poisoned it.

"Oh no use quick attack." Commanded Sarah as Doduo tried to hit Nidoran but failed

"Use Double Kick." Said Double D as Nidoran hit Doduo twice and knocked it out.

"The winner of the Pewter City Contest is Double D." Marion shouted as every body cheered for him.

"Here is your Ribbon." Said Mr. Contesta as he handed the ribbon to Double D

"Yes I have a Ribbon." Cheered Double D as Squirtle and Nidoran Girl cheered with him

"Not so fast." said a voice nobody wanted to hear

"It's us members of Team Rocket." Said Lee

"What is that and who are you." Said Joey

"First it is an evil organization bent on taking powerful Pokémon and two we are the Kanker sisters with a motto." Said Marie

"Motto?" Said Everybody

"Yeah it goes like this." Said May

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Lee."

"Marie."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Yeah that's right." Said May

"Annoying." said Joey

"Hey that's it we are going to beat you and take your Pokémon." Said Marie

"Go Ekans." Said Lee as her Pokémon came out

"Go Koffing." Said Marie as her Pokémon came out

"Go Meowth." said May as her Pokémon came out

"Time to fight." Said Joey as Squirtle and Rattata came out

"Wait for me." Said Kevin as Machop and his newly evolved Metapod came out

"Ekans use poison sting." Said Lee as Ekans shot deadly needles at Machop which hit it and poisoned it

"Kevin fall back and defend." Said Joey

'No way use Karate chop." Said Kevin as Machop tried to hit Meowth but missed

"Meowth use scratch and Koffing tackle." Shouted Marie and May as the tow attacked and knocked out Machop

"No Machop." Said Kevin as Metapod evolved into Butterfree

"Great a pathetic butterfly." Said a depressed Kevin

"Butterfree is very powerful because it knows Stun spore and Poison Powder and if you ask I used the Pokedex." Said Joey

"Use stun spore." Commanded Kevin as Butterfree released a deadly toxin that made the Pokémon paralyzed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Screamed the Kanker Sisters as their Pokémon fell asleep

"Squirtle use water gun and Rattata use Rock Tomb." Said Joey as Squirtle shot water and Rattata with it's new move droppesd many rocked on them which sent the 3 blasting off.

"Looks like team Rockets blasting off." Screamed the Kankers as they flew in the sky and Everybody cheered

**Later**

"Well we are off to Cerulean City for the Cascade badge." Said Joey

"Me, Nazz and Rolf are going to get the badge." Said Kevin

"Me too." Said Jonny

"Big brother can we go with you for the Cerulean Ribbon." Said Sarah

"Okay baby sister." Said Ed

"Great we are stuck with loudmouth." Said Eddy annoyed

"HEY!" screamed Sarah

"Again the Eardrums." Screamed Joey to everybody but they laughed

"No seriously tone it down." said Joey as the six went off

**Preview**

Sarah: So this is the preview?

Joey: Yes now tell the readers about the next episode

Jimmy: I will. So any way in thw Mountain travel we get new Pokémon

Double D: And Fossils that will be useful later on

Eddy and Ed: Boring

Sarah: KNOCK IT OFF FISH FACE.

Joey: What did I just say!

Everybody: Sorry

Stats:

**Ed: Pokémon**

1. Charmander

Level: 15

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Mankey

Level: 12

Moves: Double Team, Low Kick, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop

**Double D: Pokémon**

1. Squirtle

Level: 15

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Water Gun

2. Beedrill

Level: 13

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Pin Missile, Fury Attack

3. Nidoran Girl:

Level: 12

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Double Kick, Poison Sting

**Eddy: Pokémon**

1. Bulbasaur:

Level: 15

Moves: Tackle, Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder

2. Pidgey

Level: 12

Moves: Tackle, Double Team, Gust, Wing Attack

**Joey: Pokemon**

Squirtle Level: 15

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Aqua Jet

Rattata Level: 14

Moves: Double Team, Iron Tail, Protect, Rock Tomb

**Kevin: Pokemon**

Machop Level: 12

Moves: Arm Thrust, Leer, Karate Chop, Focus energy

Butterfree Level: 10

Moves: Tackle, String shot, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore

**Nazz: Pokemon**

Oddish Level: 12

Moves: Absorb, Sweet Scent, Acid, Stun spore

Jigglypuff Level: 11

Moves: Sing, Defense Curl, Pound, Rollout

**Rolf: Pokemon**

Geodude Level: 13

Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock throw Rock smash

**Jonny: Pokemon**

Cubone Level: 14

Moves: Bonemerang, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt

Paras Level: 12

Moves: Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy: Pokemon**

Eevee Level: 13

Moves: Double Team, Hidden Power, Swift, Quick Attack

Pikachu Level: 11

Moves: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Protect

**Sarah: Pokemon**

Eevee Level: 12

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Swift, Hidden Power

Doduo Level: 10

Moves: Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Rage

**Lee: Pokemon**

Ekans Level: 10

Moves: Poison Sting, Wrap, Leer, Bite

**Marie: Pokemon**

Koffing Level: 10

Moves: Tackle, Sludge, Poison Gas, Smokescreen

**May: Pokemon**

Meowth Level: 10

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fake Out

Well the Kankers are annoying see you soon.


	6. The Mountain Journey

Okay people on with the plot. And also some old fossils.

Chapter 6: the Mountain journey

It was the entrance to Mount Moon and the gang with Sarah and Jimmy were at the entrance

"I'm scared Sarah." Said Jimmy frightened

"Jimmy this is the only way to Cerulean City." Said Joey

"Leave Jimmy alone!" Screamed Sarah

"How much more screaming can I take!" Said Joey as he covered his ears in pain

"I have a flashlight so we can see well." Said Double D

"Yay" said Jimmy

"Onward." Said Ed as he grabbed everybody and ran into the cave.

10 Minutes Later

"Great were lost, thanks Ed." Said Sarah

"Your welcome baby sister." Said Ed stupidly

"Look." Said Double D as he pointed to some fossils

"Those are very rare fossils." Said Joey which made Eddy grin

"I'm rich!" screamed Eddy as he went for the fossils and picked up the one with a claw engraving

"Watch it fish face!" screamed Sarah as she got the shell fossil

"I think I'll take this amber." Said Double D

"What's that?" Asked Eddy

"A prehistoric fossil that is made from old tree sap." Said Joey

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Jimmy but his scream woke up at least 50 Zubat.

"Run!" said Joey as everybody ran from the Zubat but were separated in the process

Joey, Eddy, and Sarah

"It's your fault for yelling!" screamed Sarah

"You were yelling first." Screamed Eddy and they continued until Joey stopped it

"Will you two stop screaming before I turn deaf!" Joey screamed

"OK sorry we'll stop." Said Eddy and Sarah but they heard a noise.

"What was that." Said Eddy

The creature that made the noise came closer to the three and it was revealed as a pinkish fairy

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH is that supposed to hurt us what is it going to do slap us." Laughed Eddy but it literally slapped him multiple times via Doubleslap

"Awwwwwww it's cute." Said Sarah as she picked it up

"That's a Clefairy common around this mountain." Said Joey

"I want to catch it!" said Sarah as she prepped a Pokeball for catching and threw it at it. It wobbled for a bit but finally stopped

"I just caught a Clefairy." Said Sarah as she raised the Pokeball in the air

"Now that that is taken care of let's wake up Eddy and find the others. Hope the others are doing better." Said Joey as he and Sarah picked up Eddy and walked farther in the cave.

Ed, Double D, and Jimmy

"How are we going to get out of this cave?" Said Double D as he was the only one contributing to getting out since Jimmy was crying and Ed is running in a circle screaming about losing Sarah.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh my baby sister is gone!" screamed Ed

"Ed, Jimmy can you please stop." Said Double D

"Sorry Double D butt I must protect her as my duty of being a big brother." Said Ed which made Jimmy stop crying

"Watch it bub, if any body is going to protect Sarah it's me." Said Jimmy who got in Ed's face

"Not if I get there." Said Ed as he and Jimmy ran down the cave in hopes of finding the others

"Huh wait fellas, wait for me!" shouted Double D as he tried to catch up with them

Mt. Moon Summit-Kankers

The three sisters were on top of the mountain with their balloon and a Zubat near May. May and Marie are setting up a giant vacuum machine.

"Hey girls are you done yet." Said Lee

"You know we would get done faster if you helped us Lee." Complained Marie

"Yeah we did all the work and you did nothing." Said May

"The only work you did was rile up the Zubat to chase away our boyfriends." Said Lee

"At least I have a new Pokémon." Said May but caused a fight between the two

"Will you stop fighting we need to get the Clefairy." Said Marie as she separated the two

"Fine." said the two as they went back to the vacuum

Mt. Moon Caves

Ed and Jimmy were running through the caves while Double D followed close behind

"I'm going to find Sarah." Screamed Ed

"No I am." Replied Jimmy but the three heard a loud voice

"YOU'RE THE REASON WERE LOST FISHFACE." Screamed Sarah at Eddy

"Sarah!" screamed the two as they gave her a bear hug

"LET GO ED." Screamed Sarah again but the sound of a Rattata stopped the five which was revealed to be Joey's

"WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP BEFORE I LOSE MY HEARING PERMANATLY?" Screamed Joey as he screamed at the others from a huge part of a screen.

"Wait huge part of the screen? I thought this was a fanfiction." Questioned Double D

"It's an expression since were doing this anime style." Said Ed

"What did you just say?" said Eddy

"I have absolutely no idea Eddy." Said Ed but then Sarah's Clefairy got out and started to hop to an unknown location

"Where's my Clefairy going?" asked Sarah

"When did you get such a cute Pokémon?" asked Jimmy

"Five minutes ago." Replied Sarah

"Maybe it knows the way out." said Joey as they all followed it

They followed Clefairy to the summit of the mountain which had a giant Moon Stone in the middle surrounded by Clefairy and Clefable.

"Amazing a giant moon stone." Said Joey in awe

"What's that?" Said Ed

"A stone that let's certain Pokémon Evolve." Said Joey

"I heard about this, Clefairy gather around this stone to worship it." Said Double D

"Guys look it is already dark." Said Jimmy as he pointed to the sky

"We must have been here a long time." Said Double D as the Clefairy started celebrating around the stone but were stopped by a sucking noise

"Well well well if it isn't our boy friends." Said Lee with the giant vacuum and her sisters in the balloon

"Great you again look please do not say that motto

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Lee."

"Marie."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Yeah that's right." Said May

"Looks like I'll end this. Go Squirtle and Rattata." Said Joey as his Pokémon came out

"We expected this." Said Marie as May caught Joey's Pokémon in a net

"No." screamed Joey

"Now we can take these Clefairy." Said May as the vacuum sucked up the Clefairy into the vacuum.

"Hey stop that." said Sarah as she sent out Clefairy

"I will help you Baby Sister, go Bellsprout." Said Ed as the Pokémon was sent out which shocked everybody

"When did you get that?" asked Joey

"It was a long time ago." Said Ed as he made flashback noises as we cut to a flashback

Flashback

"It was 20 minutes since we reunited and me and Jimmy were racing in the caves for Sarah." Narrated Ed

"I'm going to find her!" said Ed

"No I will." Said Jimmy

But then we found some sort of plant on the ground that was bruised.

"Hey look at that." Said Ed as he picked it up

"It looks hurt." Said Double D as he caught up gasping for air

Then Double D used some potion to heal it while I let it down.

"There all better." Said Double D as Bellsprout stood up being very healthy

"What is it?" asked Jimmy

"I know." Said Ed as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Bellsprout the flower Pokémon ,It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines." Said the Pokedex while Bellsprout's stomach growled

"It's hungry guy's." said Ed

"Bellsprout." Said it weakly. (I'm hungry.)

"I'll feed it," said Ed as he reached for an Oran Berry and fed it to Bellsprout which liked it very much.

"Ed I think that it likes you very much." Said Double D

"Yeah you should catch it." Said Jimmy

"I will, go Pokeball." Said Ed as he threw the Pokeball at Bellsprout and it caught it.

"Yay I caught a Bellsprout." Said I as we triumphantly continued down our path.

End Flashback

"Awwwwwwwww isn't big Ed just the best story teller." Said May

"May get your Pokémon out and fight." Said Lee

"Your not the boss of me, go Meowth and Zubat." Said May not realizing that she followed Lee's order

"Sarah and Ed you will have to fight them." Said Joey

"Clefairy use Doubleslap." Said Sarah as Clefairy slapped Meowth repeatedly

"Meowth use Bite." Ordered May as Meowth bit Clefairy

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip." Commanded Ed as Bellsprout whipped Zubat which did very little damage

"Zubat use Wing Attack." Said May as Zubat's wings glowed and badly hurt Bellsprout

"No Bellsprout!" Screamed Ed

"Ed we need to use a combo move." Said Sarah

"Okay then Bellsprout, use Sleep Powder." Said Ed as Bellsprout released a powder that caused the two Pokémon to fall asleep.

"Okay Eevee now use Hidden Power." Said Sarah as Eevee came out and unleashed the attack which caused the cankers to be sent blasting off which also freed the Clefairy and Joey's Pokémon.

"All right." Said Joey

"Yay." said Jimmy

"Terrific." Said Double D

"Yawn." Said Eddy

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Screamed Sarah

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" screamed Joey

"Sorry." Said everybody

"Now with that settled we should camp." Said Double D as everybody set up camp.

The Next Morning

"Wow." said Sarah as she and everybody else saw Cerulean city

"Amazing." Said Double D

"It is as beautiful as the sandwich under my bed." Said Ed which disgusted everybody

"Anyway let's get going." Said Joey as the chapter ends.

Stats:

**Ed: Pokémon**

1. Charmander

Level: 16

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Mankey

Level: 14

Moves: Double Team, Cross Chop, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop

3. Bellsprout

Level: 13

Moves: Wrap, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Vine Whip

**Double D: Pokémon**

1. Squirtle

Level: 16

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Water Gun

2. Beedrill

Level: 13

Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Pin Missile, Fury Attack

3. Nidoran Girl:

Level: 14

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Double Kick, Poison Sting

**Eddy: Pokémon**

1. Bulbasaur:

Level: 15

Moves: Tackle, Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder

2. Pidgey

Level: 13

Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Gust, Wing Attack

**Joey: Pokemon**

Squirtle Level: 16

Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Aqua Jet

Rattata Level: 14

Moves: Double Team, Iron Tail, Protect, Rock Tomb

**Kevin: Pokemon**

Machop Level: 14

Moves: Arm Thrust, Leer, Karate Chop, Focus energy

Butterfree Level: 12

Moves: Tackle, String shot, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore

**Nazz: Pokemon**

Oddish Level: 14

Moves: Absorb, Sweet Scent, Acid, Stun spore

Jigglypuff Level: 12

Moves: Sing, Defense Curl, Pound, Rollout

**Rolf: Pokemon**

Geodude Level: 15

Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock throw, Rock smash

**Jonny: Pokemon**

Cubone Level: 15

Moves: Bonemerang, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt

Paras Level: 13

Moves: Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Fury Cutter

**Jimmy: Pokemon**

Eevee Level: 14

Moves: Double Team, Hidden Power, Swift, Quick Attack

Pikachu Level: 13

Moves: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Protect

**Sarah: Pokemon**

Eevee Level: 14

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Swift, Hidden Power

Doduo Level: 12

Moves: Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Rage

Clefairy Level: 13

Moves: Defense Curl, Sing, Encore, Double Slap

**Lee: Pokemon**

Ekans Level: 13

Moves: Poison Sting, Wrap, Leer, Bite

**Marie: Pokemon**

Koffing Level: 13

Moves: Tackle, Sludge, Poison Gas, Smokescreen

**May: Pokemon**

Meowth Level: 13

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fake Out

Preview

Joey: Next episode is The Cerulean Fishing Contest.

Eddy: Boring can we skip that.

Double D: Eddy this is where most main characters get their water type Pokémon.

Joey: We will get to the gym next chapter

Ed: Am I going to catch a sponge for my collection Double D?

Double D: I do not know Ed.

Okay people here's the next chapter and I have a few things to say. One, sorry I am updating so late, I got lazy. Second, Stop asking your Oc's to be main characters, they are only minor characters! Sorry for yelling I got some people that want their OCs to be main characters. Anyway goodbye and I will update soon. Oh and check out some great writers like DanDJohnMLover and Paoace12 who just started fanfic writing again, so see you next chapter.


End file.
